Instintos Felinos
by Cat Black774
Summary: -Que pasaria si, tus hormonas estan bueltas locas, y la chica que te gusta, no te corresponde, y llega otra igual, pero timida contigo ella despierta algo en el fondo de tu ser un deseo sexual, es lo que le pasa a adrien-chat noir por marinette-ladybug pero el no save que son tan iguales pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes... Acvertencia: Lemon...
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor:  
-Disculpen si hay errores ortograficos, los corregi lo mas que pude, espero que les guste...

(Estres y Agotamiento)

-El amanecer del sol iluminaba a la hermosa paris, en una fresca mañana de verano y al mismo tiempo a una habitación de un chico...

-Adrian se avia, estado estranochando, por patrullar a altas horas de la noche, para solo convatir a asaltadores, con cuchillos otros a mano armada pero nada que el y ladybug, no pudieran lidiar.

-AAAAAMMMM... me levanto, me siento cansado, las ultimas noches han sido muy largas no es que no quisiera estar con lady, pero es que ni siquiera estamos juntos cuando patrullamos, ya que dice que devemos separarnos para cubrir mas espacio en la ciudad, lo unico que me divierte en todo eso, es que puedo divertirme a lo grande cuando me amenazan con un arma, puedo evadir con facilidad todas las balas, en unos casos le digo al ladron que utilize todas las municiones que si me da, lo dejaria ir, y si no le iva a quebrar algunos huesos, esa era la unica forma de desahogarme.. por no ser correspondido por my lady..

-Solo miro al techo,como buscando una respuesta, aunque savia que de allí no la encontraria,,, un olor llega a mi nariz, savia que se trataba del favorito queso de plagg, ya avia pasado por lo menos año imedio desde que lo conoci... el muy gloton tragaba gustosamente al lado mio ese camenber, que solamente el amaba...

-olle, podrias comer eso en otra parte, siento que aficcio con el olor, le dije un poco molesto...Yam Yam,, esta bien pero savez que necesito comer este manjar para que puedas salir en la noche a patrullar, y sin mas se alejo hasta llegar a un pequeño refugio que el mismo construllo, que de seguro tendria mas de esas cosas alli...

-Me levante para ir a la sequndaria pero,al poner los piez en el suelo frio, quize solo volverme a tumbar en la cama si que estava agotado... Pero en algun momento devia descansar ya que si no una bala podria dar en su objetivo un dia de estos...

-Empiezo a a quitarme la ropa y me dirijo al baño, enciendo la ducha, con la temperatura tibia perfecto para quitarme la flojera, termino de quitarme lo que me quedava de ropa, entro en contacto con el agua tibia y siento que mis musculos se relajan encerio adoraba esos baños, termine de ducharme y me pongo un nuevo conjunto de ropa consistia de un blullin azul, unos tenis y una camiza mangas cortas a juego con los zapatos doy un bistazo, a my close y veo la bufanda que me regalo, my padre por mi culpleaños numero 16, era de lana muy suave y comoda la tomo y me doy cuenta que es tejida a mano, nunca pense que mi padre le pidiera a otra persona que lo cosiera a mano, la mañoria de ropa que me regalaba era de alta costura y especialmente encargada para mi por nathali.. era muy extraño eso... hasi que la enredo en mi cuello y bajo a desayunar, la comida balanceada de un famozo modelo...

-Estaba a punto de terminar de comer cuando Nathali sale de la oficina de mi padre..  
-Adrien pense que ya te habias ido son la 6:50 y tus clases comienzan a las 7:00 si no me equivoco...  
-De un salto me pare de la mesa y grite... NOOO ME QUEDE DORMIDO...

.  
-Despedi a nathali y corri hasta fuera de mi casa, estube a punto de parar un taxi, cuando de repente se estaciona el chofer de la casa,,, le dije a mi padre que no queria que me llevaran en auto privado y no se como pero accedio a quitarmelo... Pero en este caso tendria yo que hacer una excepcion para llegar temprano porque si no mi padre podría incluso sacarme de ese colegio y volver a recibir clases en casa...NOOO ESO NUNCA ,,,dije en mi mente sin mas me dirigi hacia el gran hombre...

-Porfavor necesito llegar rapido al colegio, podrias llevarme me dirigi con respeto hacia el ya, que si lo conocia pero lo respetava, sin mas hasistio y subimos al auto.. Al llegar solo corri hacia mi salon que quedaba subiendo las escaleras y girando en una esquina...

-Corri y diciendo,, (llego tarde,llego tarde) y no era por exagerar pero mi casa quedaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad, no savia la ora pero estaba seguro que duramos mas de 10 minutos de camino.. Seguia corriendo y justo al girar la esquina choco con alguien, al parecer tan bien venia corriendo pero en la direccion contraria...

-aquella persona, era una mujer, era marinette ella estava encima mio, muy cerca de mi rostro, pude notar como colores se le subian, a la cara, yo solo estava sorprendido en la posicion tan comprometida en la que estabamos, nuestros cuerpos juntos, podia sentirle todo el cuerpo desde sus medianos pero firmes pechos hasta sus piez, senti mi corazon latir un poco mas, porque sera, talvez por lo sexi que es y que aora me doy cuentan o solo un poco de placer optenido por el rose...

-En eso se mueve torpemente encima mio, tratando de salir de esa posición en la que estabamos se levanta un poco, pero eso empeoro todo temblo un poco en las pierna y callo sentada encima mio, sintiendo nuestros lados mas sensibles... O Mierda no savia que hacer yo si ayudarla o ver como seguia ese juego accidental opte por la primera le dije que se calmara un momento, entonces me levante porfin como caballero le estendi mi mano, ella la recibio y la levante haun podia ver su rostro color rojo, como sirena y los nervios no faltaban...

-Lo lo lo lo siento A A Adrine, no vi por donde i... la detuve colocandole un dedo en lacomisura de los labios... Disculpame a mi marinette estaba corriendo y el que no te vi fuy yo, porfavor disculpame a mi...

-No No No No hay porque disculparte, no pasa nada, se notaba que su mandibula le temblava, y estaba nerviosa por mi parte yo tanbien lo estaba pero no queria hacerlo ovio...Nos despedimos, se me olvido que ni siquiera le pregunte,, a donde iba que idiota fuy, llego al salon la profesora estaba escribiendo en la pizarra de espaldas habro con sumo cuidado mis compañeros me ven pero ni dicen nada que bueno compañeros tengo...

-En puntitas llego a mi haciento, saco el aire que tenia en mis pulmones, solo me recuesto de la mesa para hablar con nino, que se encontraba escribiendo en su tablet...  
-Pist, Nino cuanto que entro la profe, dije susurrandole a lo bajo,, Como hace 12 minutos, de igual manera me respondio, bien gracias sin mas saco mi tablet y empiezo a escribir lo que en el pizarron habia, pasaron unos minutos mas y marinette entro al salon, me miro por el rabillo del ojo y sin duda, retomo su color rojo se sento atras con su amiga alya como siempre, sonrei un poco no se porque pero lo hice, nino se dio cuenta de todo desde que marinette entro hasta la sonrisa, el hizo lo mismo y siguio escribien...

-Ya en la salida, me encontraba recojiendo mis cosas a punto de salir, en eso me bolteo y choco de nuevo con marinette que iba bajando, ya el salon estaba casi bacio execto por nuestro mejores amigos que nos esperaban y otros compañeros...

-Ella volvió a ponerse nerviosa, y yo con una sonrisa le digo.. (Bueno esto sera costumbre entre nosotros o algo mas) puso su cara con una sonrisa y balbuseo.. jeje jeje jeje, tomo a alya por la muñeca y se la llevo a rastras...

-Solo quedamos nino yo, y los demas...  
-OOOye que fue eso, Nino queria saber porque le dije eso a marinette, bueno ni yo lo se, ultimame estoy haciendo cosas sin pensar, le respondi... Hay aja como no... parecia que no me crello..  
-bueno y como te va con alya, se como la miras con esos ojos de AC AC AC AC... le dije como venganza por metiche... Bu bu bu bueno pues.. fue la respuesta que tube, habeces me dava risa mi amigo por su tartamudeo... Jajajaja ya bamonos, le dije para animarlor...

-Pasaron las horas y ya me encontraba en mi casa, revisaba el ladyblog, que hacia la "chica" de mi amigo, por haci decirlo mientras revisaba los videos y las nuevas actualizaciones, pero algo me vino a la mente... La cara que puso marinette al estar encima mio muy juntos, la pude ver muy roja y avergonzada, me dieron ganas de verla un poco mas desatada, si haci era solo con el contacto como seria si le quitara toda la ropa y la hicie... Joder hacia donde iba mi imaginacion ya estaba llegando muy lejos,,, además ella solo es mi amiga y creo que no le gustaria que estuviera pensando semejantes cosas sobre ella, pero por otro lado haora que la veo bien esta bien bu... Coño no otra vez respiro profundo y apago la computadora, eran apenas la 4 de la tarde saldria a patrullar a las 10 con ladybug, haci que tenia tiempo, y tambien podria descansar...

-Pero no savia que en mi cabeza se hacian un mil de nudos, que me harian pensar cosas que no deveria,,, le dije a plagg que me despertara si el despertador no lo hacia... y haci entre en mi maldito sueño pervertido, que tal vez hallan sidos influenciados por nunca haber tenido ese contacto con una mujer, y sin querer marinette desperto eso de mi...

Nota final:  
..Lamento Haber borrado, mi primer fic pero es que tenia muchos errores y quise repararlos, por eso les dejo este fanfic no es muy largo lo hize en muy poco tiempo, espero que les guste y me den su opinion despues monto el segundo capitulo que sera pronto, que seguro traera lemon, me esforzare para hacerlo lo mejor posible ya que nunca lo e echo antes, disculpenme si hay errores ortografico hago lo que puedo para no cometerlos gracias por leer...  
...VYE...:)


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autor:  
"Bueno es la primera vez que hago lemon disfrutenlo"...

"Mierda Aora En Que Me He Metido"

-Pero no savia que en mi cabeza se hacian un mil de nudos, que me harian pensar cosas que no deveria,,, le dije a plagg que me despertara si el despertador no lo hacia... y haci entre en mi maldito sueño pervertido, que tal vez hallan sidos influenciados por nunca haber tenido ese contacto con una mujer, y sin querer marinette desperto eso de mi...

-Saltaba por encima de los techos me transforme solo para salir de casa estaba molesto, mi padre siempre me obligaba hacer todo lo que el quisiera sin importarle mi opinión. Al final yo lo obedecia pero esta vez no me quede callado, aora si era el colmo, me dijo que lo habia llamado el alcalde Burllua, diciendo que a su hija yo la evitaba y que el decidio realizar un compromiso cuando cumpliera la mayoria de edad, que eso era en 2 años, pues no, podia controlar mi cuerpo,alma pero no mis sentimientos, sin mas lo deje con la palabra en la boca y subi a mi habitación molestos lanzando con todas mis fuerzas la puerta y pasandole llave...

-Plagg estaba sentado en la cama, moviendo sus patitas como esperandome basto con una mirada para que el supiera lo que paso. (PLAGG TRANFORMAME) y sali por la bentana...

-La noche era fria pero no me importaba, seguia corriendo sin rumbo alguno, hata que senti un aroma a pan recien orneado, ese delicioso aroma me iso detenerme mire hacia mi izquierda y hay estaba, una bonita panaderia con tonos a juego y arriba una casa con una sola terraza donde deberian de vivir los dueños, aora que me acuerdo esa era la casa de mi amiga marinette...

-Quise espiar, así que subi me infiltre como verdadero gato al balcon, pegue el ojo al vidrio por haci decirlo, su cuarto estaba muy bien adornado con multiples colores, lo que me sorprendio fue, que entro ella en ese instante, no que allá entrado si no que al parecer venia de la ducha porque llevaba una tualla en el cuerpo, y el cabello suelto con unas gotas de agua encima, mas obio no podia ser, rapidamente me oculte al lado del vidrio...

-Cerre con fuerza los ojos y los dientes para no voltearme y ver algo, pero la curiosidad mato al gato, en este caso me estaba calcomiendo, poco a poco me voltie y empece a abrir un ojo, se me callo la mandibula al ver toda esa piel expuesta, savia que mi amiga era por decirlo así atractiva, pero al verla de ese modo no tenia palabras para describirlo, y con ese cabello suelto y un poco mojado se veia, total mente salvaje, me dieron ganas de casarla y de estar muy cerca de ella...

-Me mordi mi labio inferior, con tal imagen.. de pronto empieza a caminar hacia su cama, se lanza hacia ella quedando boca arriba y tomando su telefono, quien sabe lo que vio en su celular pero embozo una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa de felicidad si no una de pervertida, subio un poco la pierna izquierda y con la mano derecha empeso a tocarse sus senos hasta abajo en ese instante cerro los ojos, e intrudujo un dedo en su interior...

-"Que mierda" dije en mi interior, no pense que marinette se hiciera esa clase de cosas, pero estaba muy equivocado al parecer ella lo estaba disfrutando mucho que hata agregó un segundo dedo e incluso un tercero...

-No me contuve, me gustaba ver como ella misma se daba placer, haci que sin hacer ruido entre en su habitación y me escondi serca de ella, por su parte empeso a dar pequeños gemidos, que me estaban activando el cuerpo, los subio un poco mas parecia que estaba llegando al orgasmo y no iba a dejar que eso pasara..

-Empece a acercarme hasta estar al lado de ella, estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que estaba hay, "MIAAAUUU no savia que las princesas hacian estas cosas" Fue lo que dije para que se desvaneciera el orgasmo, y funciono porque rapidamente se cubrio con las sabanas...

-Parecia sorprendida porque yo estaba hay, no esperaba que la descubriera haciendo algo tal deleitante para mis ojos..

-Chat, que haces aqui, fue lo unico que pudo decir por la sorpresa..

-La pregunta la hice yo Cherry.. con una sonrisa igual de pervertida me arecoste en su cama...

-Cuanto tiempo llevas hay escondido... contraataco con otra pregunta que estaba dispuesto a responder..

-Lo suficiente como para ver... (me pare en cuatro sobre ella).. Que lo disfrutabas mucho, pero dime,(me acerque mas hacia su cuello.) No quieres que te allude,( respiro su aroma a vainilla y paso mi lengua por su cuello)..

-Jajajajaja. y como piensas hacer eso gatito... Al parecer no me tomaba en cerio, ya le demostrare que no es bueno retarme...

-O Princess no debistes de preguntar... en eso la muerdo en el pomulo de la oreja haciendola gemir y habrir un poco la boca, lo suficiente como para besarla, ese beso no notaba tranquilida al contrario, era salvaje y con locura, ella empezaba a abrir la boca, aprovecho para introducir mi lengua no hubo ningun espacio que no saboreara de la boca de Mari y ella de la mia...

-En eso siento un ardor en mi labio inferior, me separo un poco y siento un poco de sangre fluir en mi boca...(Me Mordio)...

-jeje Que pasa no me dijistes que me alludarias... Bueno si sabe como retarme... Ve entonces la herida que me iso en mi boca...

-OOOOOO Pobre gatito te dolio, (Me vuelve a besar pero esta vez me chupa la sangre en el labio que me irio se separa y me ve a lo ojos)...

-Haber mi lindo gatito si puedes hacerme gosar esta noche... Lo dijo esta vez con una cara de sexopata... ("MIERDA AORA EN QUE ME E METIDO")

-Me hace aun lado y se levanta, dejandome ver de nuevo su desnudez, al parecer le pasa llave al cuarto...

-Regreso moviendo de un lado a otro sus caderas, no podia entonar ni una sola palabra... Como me paro, llego directo hacia mi y me tiro con fuerza en la cama... Algo me desia que no iba a salir de hay con liquidoz en el cuerpo...

-Se me motanta encima, juntado nuestros sexos, yo haun tenia los ojos como platos, no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo se movia de un lado a otro echando su cabeza hacia tras gimiendo como si la estuviera penetrando, haun con el traje la podia,, sentir muy bien...

-Mi erección se notaba cada vez mas, ella al parecer le gustaba sentilo..."Joder que queria que me corriera en el traje"..

-Ma Mari porfavor deja de hacer eso o si no me AH AH AH,, " Estuve apunto de correrme si no es que se detiene al instante"...

-No No No No No, Minino no puedes correrte haun, Apenas empieza el juego..."ella toca mi cascabel y baja el cierre que tenia oculto en mi pecho, para quitarme el traje yo no pongo resistencia a eso me lo termina de quitar quedando solo en boxer y analiza mi cuerpo...

-Me sentia un poco incomodo duro unos segundos en reaccionar... (¿Que pasa?) queria saber que reseña tenia de mi...

-Tan solo me respondio con una sonrisa, hay fue cuando actue esta vez fuy yo quien la beso de nuevo salvajemente tomandole la cara, y rodandola para que yo quedara encima...

-La deje de besar para pasar a su cuello, y dejar pequeñas marcas de chupones y mordidas que la asian sonreir... Baje hacia sus pezones rozados y los empece a morder y chupar haciendola sonreir mas, con la otra mano empece a masajear y peñiscar haber si le podia sacar uno que otro gemido pero nada...

-Segui besando y bajando mas hasta un punto donde savia que la haria gritar a lo bajo... Empieso a palmear esa parte para que me preste atencion a lo que boy hacer... Ella me mira divertida habriendo un poco mas las piernas, dejandome ver su interior sin mas agarro sus piernas y las monto sobre mis hombros..

-No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos quiero que veas como te saboreo... aciente con una risita...

-Paso mi lengua por todo su abertura saboreandome todo lo humeda que estaba... veo que aprieta los dientes por el contacto, se que alli es donde mas receptiva es...

-Introdusco un dedo dentro sacandolo y metiendolo, repeti el proceso con dos luego tres, hasta que vi que estaba gimiendo del placer que le daba . meti tan bien mi lengua y movi mis dedos dentro, con mis labios apretaba su boton de placer...

-Cha Chat Ah Ah Ah AAhh, Decia de una forma unica,, segui devorandola humeda estrecha y caliente por dentro no duro poco para que empesara a temblar ya casi se venia, y queria que lo hiciera en mi boca necesitaba todo su sabor en mi boca...

-Si AhAhAh Si Chat mas mas dame mas... fue lo unico que escuchaba de su hermosa boca,,, Hasta que por fin..

-Chat Me Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah... Todo ese delicioso liquido callo en mi boca, lo trague todo haun pasando mi lengua por entre sus piernas para que no se desperdiciara...

-Haun no pasaba su orgasmo cuando me retiro el boxer, dejando mi miembro expuesto, pasando ligeramente la punta por su abertura la veo y le digo...

-"Solo eres mia marinette de nadi mas, solo yo puedo hacerte esto, solo yo puedo ponerte humeda solo yo puedo saborearte y tan solo yo te puedo penetrar"...

Sin mas me introdusco dentro... Ah Ah Ah A,h, Fue lo unico que escuche de ella y aferrandoce a mi cuello resistiendo las embestidas, era muy estrecha y caliente y sentia como sus pliegues y paredes eran echas haun lado, aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza...

-¡Chat mas fuerte mas rapido! Mas Mas,( Que. quieres que te de mas marinette)

-UJU UJU... "Pues tendras que pedirlo un poco mas bulgarmente Princess"...

¡-Mas Ma!... "Dilo cariño Dilo"..

-¡MAS MAS DURO CHAT DAME MAS DURO Y RAPIDO! Como usted diga Princesa...

-Empece a moverme mas rapido y rudo, entonces marinette vuelve a temblar, y siento su entrada mas estrecha y asi vuelvo a sentir el orgasmo de marinette

-'AH AH AH UM UM UM, Sigo embistiendola...

-¡AH Chat por AH favor no pares de AH penetrarme AH AH AH... Dijo haun con su orgasmo que niciquiera havia terminado... hasta que por fin siento como me tiemblan las piernas y tengo un cosquilleo... sigo embistiendo a marinette parado de rodillas en la cama, por su parte ella no dejaba de gemir mi nombre...

-¡me corro dentro de marinette, y juntos nos tumbamos en la cama... Descansando del agitado trabajo...

¡Y bien como fue.. me pregunto!...

-Diferente... Aciendome el desinteresado..

-Jaja savia que te gustaria... PERO AORA... alsa su bos

Que pasa amor.. digo un poco inquieto...

DESPIERTA... DESPIERTA... DESPIERTA...

"PLUMMMMM"  
-Hay Hay Hay hayyyyyyy, me encontraba en mi cuarto en el suelo por el golpe que lleve me desperte,,,, Que todo havia sido un sueño, Que raro se veia muy real... Estaba sudado la cama echa un desastre y con un plagg mirandome raro...

-Oye me dijiste que te despertara si esa cosa no lo hacia, y falta poco para las 12...

-Que... gracias plagg, sin mas tome mi tualla y me meti a la ducha no queria llegar con ladybug en este estado, haunque deveria de pensar en ese sueño que tuve, no puede ser que estaba soñando con una noche pervertida con marinette, haora si que estaba loco...

Nota del final:

!Bueno creo por ser primera vez lo hice muy largo, pero espero que les guste despues ponto el tercer capitulo, es que empiezo las clases de liceo el lunes por lo que no tendre mucho tiempo pero lo are, se los prometo... Disculpen si hay errores ortograficos, hago lo que puedo y también por las palabras en el capitulo, pero es que queria hacerlo un poco mas real... Ya saben...

(¡"BYE"!)


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

"Bueno este sabado tube tiempo haci que ice en tercer capitulo disfrutenlo" GRACIAS...  
...LOS PERSONAJES DE MIRACULOUS LADYBUG NO SON MIOS SON DE LA PROPIEDAD DE THOMAS ASTRUC...

Capitulo 3:

-Que... gracias plagg, sin mas tomo mi tualla y me meti a la ducha no queria llegar con ladybug en este estado, haunque deveria de pensar en ese sueño que tuve, no puede ser que estaba soñando con una noche pervertida con marinettE... HAY ESTA CABEZA LOCA.

-Me despoje de mi ropa, y me empece a duchar, no fue dificil recordar el sueño que tuve hase un rato, estaba completamente desnudo y las imagenes del sueño me llegaban muy rapido... como era posible que mi imaginacion hiciera que empesara a sentirme atraido sexual mentente hacia mari, si solo eramos amigo, y sin dado caso pasara algo,,, no deveria soñar eso y menos con ella sin no con ladybug...

-Pero ella, siendo tan distraida, amoroza, perseverante, timida, bella y con un sentido de la justicia... Me hacia recordar a mi lady, exento que ledy no es timida con nadie y menos conmigo cuando soy chat noir aunque si lo parace cuando soy adrien, talves ellas dos son la misma persona... no no no no y no eso es impocible... Pero también responderia porque no esta presente cuando un akuma aparece y si lo esta, no aparece ladybug, y solo yo la e rescatado de alguna amenaza y no lady pero eso es adsurd si si AHHHHHHHH...

-Mierda tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos,, siento que explotara al analizar tanta informacion a la vez tomo el jabon liquido, y me lo exparso en el cuerpo hacieno espuma, en eso entra plagg y se sienta en el lavamanos...

-"Oye ya son las 12, y creo que a ella no le gustaria esperarte" en su boz notaba que se divertia echo un vistazo por la cortina de baño, y lo veo esquiando con el jabon en el lavamanos...

-Si ya casi termino.. sierro la ducha y tomo la tualla, me seco y me visto plagg seguia, esquiando esta vez el la bañera, al parecer el era el unico que se divertia porque YO sentia que me explotaba la cabeza...

-"LLUJUUU... YUAMMM, HEY QUE PASO SUELTA LA COLA"

-Plagg ya es ora de irnos...

-"Si si ok ya sueltame" se notaba que tampoco queria salir...

-Ya tranquilo cuando volvamos te doy todo el queso que kieras si.. le digo con una sonrisa para que me crea...

-" Ta bueno" al parecer le agrado la idea...

"PLAGG GARRAS FUERA"

-"Pero dejame comer este pedazo de kamen GUAAANNN GUANN." el anillo lo adsorvio...

-Me tranformo y me dirijo hacia la torre ifel, donde siempre nos reunimos para patrullar... a mitad de camino me llaman por el baston... savia que era ladybug ya que era la unica que podia llamar estado transformado...

-Lo siento mi lady, boy en camino es que me quede dormido te ruego que me disculpes.. le dije tomando una roza roja de un balcon y segui corriendo...

-"Chat ya me adelante sera mejor que nos separemos yo por norte y tu por sur... si"

"-Y alli esta de nuevo, acaso no podemos patrullar juntos la maldita ciudad, no entiende que solo quiero pasar tiempo con ella...¿ Claro pero nos vemos cuando terminemos?... queria saver si podia verla hasi este cansado, con solo mirarla me basta para recuperar mis energias..

-"Lo siento chat pero no podre mañana mañana pues mañana tengo que hacer algo importante y tengo que dormir" se veia que estava nerviosa...

-Ok no importa adios... le corte...

-Me paro en seco viendo hacia donde era mi destino que ya estava bastante cerca...

-Aprieto fuerte mente los dientes haciendolos crujir...

-Tomo la rosa que robe con mi mano derecha...

"CATACLISS"

-La roza fue marchitandoce, y pudriendoce hasta volverse polvo me ciento y desago mi transformacion... plagg sale y se me cienta en el hombro...

-"Ya tranquilo no le tomes im..." AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, se escucho un grito a lo lejos...

-Plagg toma come rapido, le doy un pedazo de queso y lo come de un solo bocado...

" Plagg transformame"

-me lanzo hacia donde escuche el grito, que por lo visto era de una mujer, y efectivamente lo era, el delicuente trataba con un arma quitarle el bolso a la parisiana... Pero en eso llego y le doy una patada por la espalda al delincuente haciendolo rodar, no tenia el humor para jugar esta vez haci que con la patada que le di le tube que romper algunas costillas...

-Se levanto con dificultad pero tomo su arma y me la apunto... yo solo sonreí y empece a caminar lentamente hacia el no sin antes decirle a la mujer que se fuera a su casa...

-BAM BAM BAM,, Fue lo unico que retumbo en ese callejon oscuro que solo yo podia ver gracias a mi vision nocturna y el tipo solo disparaba a siegas ya que me camuflaba muy bien, evadi las balas con estilo y llegue a donde estaba el tipo, con otra patada le quite el arma, y lo agarre por el cuello y lo estampe contra la pared, rompiendole otros huesos una y otra vez lo hice, tenia que sacarme toda esa frustracion, senti que solo veia rojo en mis ojos mientras alquel sujeto suplicaba que parara, pero yo seguia, hasta que solo lo tire en el suelo...

-Haora te matare, no se que me pasaba pero mi cuerpo no respondia,, imboque cataclis y mi mano iba directo hacia su cara...

"CHAT DEJALO" una boz me detubo de cometer ese acto no propio de un heroe... detube mi mano a tiempo y toque solo el lado de aquel sujeto habriendo solo un ollo...

"Que te pasa por que ibas hacer eso" me boltie y pude ver a ladybug molesta por lo que iba a cometer...

My My My lady yo solo, para ser franco ni yo sabia lo que hacia...

"Chat que te ocurre" puso su mano en mi barbilla adorando solo su toque... en eso ve al sujeto que apenas se movia del dolor me bolvio a mirar y saca su yoyo...

"LATY CHARR"

-Saliendo solo un plato...

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG"

-De su yoyo salieron muchas mariquitas arreglando el oyo que hice, y reconstrullendo los huesos del delincuente...

El tipo no perdio el tiempo agarro de nuevo su pistola y me apunto, pero ladybug fue mas rapida y lo dejo inconsiente en el suelo...

-mire hacia el frente y lady no se notaba feliz, en ese momento queria que me tragara la tierra para no saber lo que me esperaba...

NOTA FINAL:

"Bueno estubo muy corto, pero quiero pensar cual sera el castigo para chat, es decir casi mata a alguien fuera delincuente o no..."

-Me disculpan si fuy un poco exagerado con el bocabulario con el lemon del capitulo anterior pero hay que ser franco, algunas personas sueñan de esa manera... y adrien que debería ser un santo, pero haqui sueña barbaridades jajaja bueno actualizare despues... haora que estoy en cuarto año mi agenda es apretada, pero seguire... Si quieren comenten...

"BYE..."


End file.
